The Immortal
by Vainety
Summary: Immortality is many things. Unending youth, invulnerability, yet immortality was deemed impossible. Undeads never were immortal, for their sanity was forever lost. One has escaped this fate, an impossibility, a miracle, the devil's work. An Immortal was born. The Chosen Undead walks again. (next chap at 9/20k) (rewrite and fusion of chap 1 & 2)
1. He walks again

**The Immortal**

**Hello Guys! This is my first story and to let you know I just randomly wanted to do this so here goes!**

"speech"

**'**thoughts**'**

"**[Ddraig in audible voice]"**

**'[Ddraig in Issei thoughts]'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Souls (Good game go try it!) or High school DxD!**

**Edited:26/06/2014 (fusion and rewrite of chap 1 and 2)**

**Chosen Undead**

The Chosen Undead... A being which never feared death, for a fate much worse was inevitable. **Hollowing.**

Primordial Serpent Kaathe and Frampt, the Lords Nito and Gwyn, the Four Kings, the Witch of Izalith and Seath The Scaleless. All of them led him to this bonfire he lit using his own soul, empowered by so many victories, as fuel to fend off the Age of Man. Thus time passed as he kept burning... A shocking fact was that his insanity still came. **Hollowing**,an event that shall always inevitably happen and yet...

"A Shrine?" A fallen angel boasting of a power equal to a Seraph, was currently visiting the Devil side of the Underworld.

"That's right. A shrine just rose from the ground and when we sent an exploration squad, the moment they approached the entrance, knights in armor suddenly appeared and caused would-be fatal injuries. What do you think it could be, Azazel?" Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou, having red hair and an incredible sis-con, spoke.

"Hmm... Where are the ruins? Why did they appear now?" Azazel was , despite his love for erotica, one of the greatest minds of the underworld, and when an event with no prior occurrence happens, it usually tickles his curiosity.

Unfortunately for the two their discussion was cut short by the releasing of an aura akin to death itself, accompanied by the sound of the knights protecting the ruins banging their weapons on shields or the ground.

"Let's go." They both nodded to each other.

The Chosen Undead awoke, ashes surrounded him, the rotten smell of burnt corpses was present, he was clearly lying in the middle of the Kiln, feeling an odd warmth.

'Strange... I... Hollowed... I am sure of it... Yet why? Why am I... Here again...' He rose slowly, trying to ignore the pain his burns gave him. Reaching his full height, he examined his surroundings, only to have a great surprise.

'The bonfire... is unlit...' His purpose was over, the world had changed, and he had burned for so long, so long that the world changed.

'How long... Has it been?' light was absent from the scene yet you could slightly see a red sheen coming from his skin. He started reaching for the outside, walking at a slow pace, he could hear the clinking of armor.

'Knights of Gwyn...strong enemies... heavy armored...dodging to...avoid injury...' He slowly reached for a weapon, when he didn't feel the pommel of a sword, he started to slowly back up.

His train of thoughts was erratic, he needed to find a weapon before engaging in combat, judging it safer to back off he silently turned around...

Just to find another knight in front of him, true to his honed combat instincts, he did not panic, he simply slowly prepared himself to parry a blow and run away. Waiting for any aggressive movement from the knight he slowly started to analyse his surroundings once more, trying to find any weapon or shield on the ground. His equipment should be nearby! All thoughts were interrupted by a deafening sound, just outside the kiln, he could hear knights falling, even further, screams of pain from humans, and from the habit of being pelted by this miracle by invaders, the distinct sound of sunlight spears hitting their targets. He could only guess humans tried to explore the Kiln and were decimated by the Knights of Gwyn.

The knights started leaving, seemingly, the humans were a higher priority then the Undead. This was his only chance, he'd have to search for his weapons while the knights were distracted. He found his bottomless box quite easily, having left it next to the bonfire, a wonder how he did not notice it the first time. Hoping his equipment wasn't too damaged, he took his box, opened it, quickly he took out a random weapon in case he was attacked while he was searching for his more advanced equipment. An uchigatana by his side, he started searching through his bottomless box. Sadly most of his equipment was at risk of breaking, with only his wanderer set, mysteriously intact, and his Artorias set, damaged not a it's breaking point, that were usable, deeming the Artorias set more useful then his old wanderer set, he still took out both the armors, and stored his wanderer set in his mind, ready to be used another time.

For now he had to find his usable items, as well as another weapon then his almost broken blade.

He needed a weapon; quickly searching through what was supposed to be his weapon section; he found two usable blades, the Abyss-Greatsword, probably protected by the corruption, and oddly enough once more his starting set weapon was intact, shining like a beacon in a middle of damaged blades, it was still intact. He quickly equipped his blade and stored his uchigatana and his scimitar.

Feeling danger extremely close, he simply stored the whole item section in his mind , before heading outside.

It was pure chaos, he could see two armies, the Knights of Gwyn, still true to their lord, were defending the Kiln. On the opposite, flying in the air were harpies of a kind.

It wasn't the first time the knights fought flying beings, the Dragons were the strongest, yet they were defeated, those harpies would be no match for the knights. It seemed like the harpies understood that fact, as they started to fall back, It seemed casualties were high on their side.

Not that they would ever match the immortal knights of Gwyn, The Chosen Undead only managed by killing them quickly before they rose again.

'It seems like the harpies are coming back again.' The Chosen Undead was confused, why retreat, to come back seconds after.

"Maou-Sama!"

'A leader arrived. I need to warn them...Sigh...' Once more, into the danger, not that he knew any other way, nor did he need one, being an undead had it's perks. For now he had to run towards them and avoid getting spotted by the knights. Thankfully this was a valley of ashes, He could do so quite easily.

A few seconds later, he had managed to approach the harpies to be at audible range.

"They're unkillable!"

The harpies turned pale, seems like it had the opposite effect, instead of calming them down, it made them panic.

'It's not like I have a way with words anyway.' He also had a sore throat and would have problems talking for a while but that was a detail.

'Now time to use a Homeward bone. Wait, I had forgtten about that. I can use a bone to get away from here. It also seems like the harpies' leader spotted me.' Giving a slight nod a the leader, he said one more thing. " Those knights never surrender, and always come back, leave."

The leader simply asked, "Who are you?".

And he simply answered, "For many I was the Chosen Undead, for few..."

And so the Chosen Undead, left the Underworld.


	2. The Dark

**The Immortal**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews (I'm happy I actually get some reviews for the last 2 chaps) and since there was 1/1 on the choices I decided to mix the two, read on to see what I mean!**

**P.S: I'll edit it later but on chap 2 I forgot to say he took the Ring of Favour and Protection as well as the Red Tear Stone Ring, Oh and the Covenant of Artorias( lil hint, it is gonna be used ^^) And! There is no attunement system because there is no bonfire so he just does it in his head XD (if only I could do that in DkS).**

**Chosen Undead**

An empty plane, oddly reminiscent of the Abyss, this is where the Chosen Undead found himself.

Ignoring his instincts, he took out his shield and glove.

(A/N:not sword because Pyromancy is just a much better way of engaging enemies ^^)

Advancing at a slow pace, he tried discerning any being holding resemblance to the four kings, only to see a huge Drake.

(A/N: yes there is no dragons in DkS because they died ,except one but he thinks anything resembling a dragon is either a Serpent or a Drake)

Seeing it visibly asleep, he felt jealous, if only he could rest once more like in his human days.

Walking once more he decided against engaging a Drake, he hadn't consumed Humanity, little black sprites that represent the soul of humans, and stop the process of hollowing.

With no visible end to this plane, he went back to the Drake, to see if it could be hiding the exit.

"Sigh..."

He instantly regretted making noise next to the Drake's head.

Great Red, the most powerful Dragon in existence, rose from his slumber.

Thinking Ophis, the Dragon of Infinity was challenging him once more, he spoke.

"What is it? You know you cannot match me Ophis, or do you wish to try once more?"

'FEED ME!'

The Undead froze.

'Why now of all things? The Dark Hand should only react when Humanity is nearby.'

The Chosen Undead forgot of the existence in his hand, the Dark Hand, a way for Dark Wraiths to steal humanity from humans.

The Chosen Undead, having slayed many of those wretched creatures once picked up the Dark Hand, and regretted it almost instantly, it consumed his hand and made it's home there.

Learning that he had to feed it humanity, he never thought of stealing it from his brethren, so he simply took some of his sprites and fed it.

'I can not repeat the same process. What could be holding Humani... The Drake! It holds Humanity?!'

The action was instantly done, the hand lunged towards the head of the Drake, and somehow when touching it, started draining a large quantity of Humanity.

'Curses! I can not leash it once more! I need to wait for it to have consumed a Humanity!'

Pain, unmeasurable pain, excruciating pain.

'My soul! My power! What is happening?! It is getting ripped out of my body!'

'Souls, the Dark Hand was stealing Souls! Not only Humanity but Souls as well! This should be enough to restore me to my state before I lit the First Fla-'

The Hand exploded, the amount of power it tried to consume was too much and it self destructed.

The explosion launched the Undead in the distance, as Great Red fell unconscious, it's soul was damaged it needed to recuperate.

Looking at the Undead, we saw him flying towards what seemed to be a...

'Little girl?!'

Pure reflex guided his hand to his box, retrieving another Homeward bone.

Crushing it, he once more faded away, but not before the young girl saw him.

'How can a being other then a Dragon be in the Dimension Gap?!'

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Rias Gremory was greeted by the sound of an explosion when she entered her club room.

Rias Gremory is a red haired woman with a remarkable chest, next to her, her closest friend, Akeno Himejima, was a black haired, tied in a ponytail, beauty.

"What was that?!"

Rias shouted.

"We should let Kaichou filter the students so that none remember this incident, but for now let's go investigate!"

Akeno, seemingly excited started exiting the room.

"Wait for me!"

Outside the old club room, a crater was formed.

"That hurt!"

(A/N: yes he finally spoke \(^^)/, but only for now because, well it just that he really felt it even with his numb nerves, I forgot to add in a previous note that only excessive force can actually make him feel pain, like falls and Great-something weapons, you notice this by his grunts that mostly appear when those events happen)

Immediately taking an swig of his Estus Flask, he stood up and got out of this crater.

Only to be greeted by a screech, seemingly from the small white-haired girl, which oddly enough, made him think of a cat.

'He has no life force! I've got to help him!'

**Chosen Undead**

**Good work me! I had exams, had to help a friend with his work, and finally I could write this chap. But I am happy I still did it! Anyway my previous 2nd choice was him talking to them (dark hand was for later but meh) so I made him go pretty fast to Kuoh Academy. By the way the red sheen on the first chap was the dark hand not his skin ^^. Onto the choices:**

**1st Choice: C.U. Goes to talk to Koneko normally**

**2nd Choice: C.U. Runs away**

**Those choices are for his personality, 1st choice is an outgoing (for an undead) personality, 2nd choice is for a shy/ cautious personality.**


	3. To the Human's Realm

**The Immortal**

**Hey guys! So choice one was picked and well... who knew someone could read minds hahaha. I was going to do what UnknownShape said! Well there is no real combat but Thanks for the inspiration. OH! I almost forgot! I'm going to start updating weekly after this chap because I need to do some school work (book about flying red sheep, yep drugs were common in the past I think XD) so to make it better I'm also going to make my chapters longer, I'm going to try to reach the 3k words per chap milestone.**

**P.S: -UnkownShape, Kalameet is a Drake for me because the Dragons in DkS have stone as scales(that are weak to lightning yes to LIGHTNING! **** logic stone is weak to lightning -_-)Oh and before I forget thank you for giving me the name!**

**Chosen Undead**

'A demon is nearby! Consume it! Devour it!'

'The Dark Hand is still here?! It did not self-destruct?!'

The Dark Hand is mysterious organism, it is present yet not, it's link with the bearer can not be broken, it always comes back.

(A/N durability over 999999999 THOUSAND! XD)

'I shall worry about it later, for now, a demon is nearby, I need to slay it!'

'I need to help him'

Our cute neko was worrying for the man in the crater, for some reason, her instincts told her it was filled with warmth, yet could reach no one.

Starting her descent, she called out to him.

"Are you okay?!"

A grunt was heard, as well as the clinking sound of metal.

A humanoid was kneeling down, an enormous sword planted in the ground to support its weight.

'An odd color of hair. Wait I need to help him!'

Purple, Semi-Long hair was hiding his face.

'I need to give him life force! He already ran out, he won't last long!'

And so she started the process of giving the humanoid life force.

Flesh was forming, skin appeared, the process gave the Chosen Undead his human appearance back. Yet the moment he realised the event, he shoved the demon near him, and took out his sword.

Entering his Battle-Ready stance, he made himself seem intimidating.

"Kyah!"

'A girl's voice?'

Reacting by instinct he took a defensive position near the voice, he needed to protect those that remain sane, or else his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

Scanning his surroundings he saw no threat to his or the girl's existence.

Turning around to face her, he once more felt a demon's presence.

'How can I sense Demons? Is the Dark Hand affecting me? NO! First I need to slay the demon! I'll ask myself questions afterwards.'

Once more he took his defensive position, once more no threat was seen.

"Excuse me?"

Turning around the Undead faced the little girl.

'He look young, about Akeno's age.'

"Umm, Are you alright?"

The young man stood up, and pointed his sword at her.

By reflex she tried to punch it away.

And failed miserably.

'How strong is he?! He wasn't even affected! Wait! He pointed his weapon at me! I need to warn Buchou, but I can't leave him here! He might destroy the school!'

Preparing herself for an intense fight, and hoping Rias would arrive in time to get rid of this man, Koneko steeled herself.

'A half-demon? Is this the result of linking the flame? No matter, she is no danger to me, and she seemed to want to help me.'

And so he sheathed his blade and walked towards the old building not far from here.

The girl soon screamed something, but he paid no heed to it.

Hearing footsteps, he guessed the girl followed him.

She had silver hair, a small body, she gave him the impression of a cat, and he loved cats, well not those oversized cats like Alvina. But the cat he had memories of, when he was still human. He only had fragments of his previous life but each memory he remembered he never forgot thereafter.

He decided to say a word, he didn't know why but.

"Cute..."

"Eh?!"

The small girl blushed.

'She really is cute... I am getting side tracked, I need to lead her to safety, I do not know what inhabits this land.'

'He said I was cute, I didn't expect that. AH! He's entering the club room! I need to catch up!'

"KYAAAH!"

" Who are you?!"

Rias and Akeno, the latter which just opened the door and bumped into the man, were surprised.

"Buchou! I found him nearby! He didn't do anything!"

"Ah? Koneko! Who is he?"

"He scared me!"

Exclaimed Akeno, still on the ground.

"I don't know, I heard a loud crash nearby, so I went to investigate. I found a crater and he was inside!"

"I see... Could you tell us your name?"

"Efah..."

"Efah?"

He nodded.

"I see, well, Akeno, Koneko, bring him inside. I have to ask Sona to clean up the mess, I'll be back soon!"

""Ah! Buchou!""

They turned around to talk to Efah, when they noticed he had already went inside.

""Ah!""

And so the Chosen Undead learned of Sofas and their softness.

"Would you like tea?"

He didn't answer.

"He doesn't talk much..."

Koneko remarked as she was snacking on a bar of chocolate.

"Who is this?"

"Ah, Kiba, welcome."

"Thank you, to you as well Akeno-san. Hello Koneko."

"Hmm..."

"Efah."

"Eh? Is that your name?"

"Indeed."

And so silence reigned...

A few minutes later, Rias Gremory was back.

"So... What is your story?"

"What gives you the right to know?"

Rias was shocked, he spoke with no regard to her.

"Well this is the land of the Gremory and you intruded, so I am entitled as to why you are here!"

She was angry, she was only a little curious!

"I escaped here."

"That doesn't help..."

Koneko suddenly stood up and hugged the Undead, her eyes were full of worry.

"""Koneko?!"""

"He is at the brink of death! I forgot to mention it but he is out of Life force! I gave him some but he just ran out!"

"What?! But when someone runs out of Life force aren't they dead already?!"

The Undead suddenly took Koneko his hands, put her on his lap and started petting her.

"Ah! Wait you are going to die!"

"There is no point, I am already dead..."

**Chosen Undead**

**Well, chapter done! So what did you think? I hope you like the name! And the plot of course!**

**No choices this chap! Nothing changing happens here but you can still give me choices I don't mind they give me inspiration! Anyway next chap is planed for next week! Bye!**


	4. Encounter

**The Immortal**

**Hey guys! Sorry I had way too much work so I couldn't do a chapter as long as I wanted! I didn't want to make you guys wait another week or so for the chapter so I give you the 1st half!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chosen Undead**

"There is no point, I am already dead."

"Eh?"

"I am no longer human."

Rias was puzzled, she was sure he was human, she didn't feel any difference in his aura compared to a human.

"What exactly do you mean by this?"

He did not answer her question, instead he stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

Koneko cried out, even if he did not need help, she had the feeling he had no place to call home.

He slowed his pace, but still opened the door.

"I do not see any reason to stay."

And he left.

"Well, that was rude! Buchou, what should we do about him?"

Akeno was cautious, the human said he was already dead, yet he still felt human. But she had a different impression of his hand. It felt dark, corrupted.

"I want to observe him for now, he is... Interesting to say the least."

"Ah! He can't go outside in armor! Buchou! We need to find him!"

"Kiba, bring him back please."

"Yes buchou!"

Kiba, chasing after the man, was curious about the sword he wielded.

'It was big, much too big for a human being to wield so casually.'

Finally finding him, he called out, while dashing straight to him.

"Stop!"

Efah turned at an inhuman speed, and grabbed Kiba's throat.

"Leave."

Kiba was struggling under the grip of the young man.

"Ack... you... can't leave, dressed like... that."

The undead released Kiba, and asked.

"What is wrong with wearing my armor?"

"Just come back..."

He nodded.

Kiba was back, led the young man to Koneko, and asked her to try to find clothes fitting him while he went to speak to buchou.

"He is dangerous... He is faster then me."

"What?!" Akeno was shocked, how could a simple human beat Kiba in speed.

"Interesting, do you think he has a sacred gear?"

"Ah... His hand, it feels wrong for a human..."

"Really, Akeno? I did not feel it..."

"Positive, it felt dark, and oppressive."

"Ano... do you need help?"

'I never thought a girl would ask if I needed help to get dressed, how low the mighty have fallen...'

The Chosen Undead was struggling, with clothes... He would of never thought clothes could be so difficult to wear, in Lordran, everything was made for practicality, nothing was made

too complicated.

He wore black jeans, with an unbuttoned white shirt. He looked fine, even with his exotic purple hair.

"Ah! You used those buttons to close this..."

Koneko Started buttoning Efah shirt.

"I see... I have a question, why are you helping me?"

"Ah! Well..."Koneko was fidgeting.

"It is fine not to answer the question."

"Because your aura felt like my sister's..."

She whispered. Her sister's aura, before she went insane from her senjustsu, felt soothing, calm and collected. She felt the same type of aura from Efah.

"Is that so?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

The silence was awkward to say the least. Well for Koneko at least, the Chosen Undead was used to silence, it is logical after all when any noise could warn a demon from his presence.

Koneko, curious about how Efah stored his armor, as well as wanting to beak the silence, asked.

"How does this box work?"

"I do not know."

"Ah... Okay..."

The silence was shortlived once more, when Rias barged in.

"Efah!"

"What is it?"

"What is with your right hand?!"

"Ufufu. How direct Buchou." Akeno giggled.

"It is not your problem."

"It is if it makes you dangerous!"

Koneko was surprised, she thought Rias did not judge people so easily.

"He isn't! Or else he would have left by force already!"

"I am dangerous."

""Heh?!""

"I have killed Demons, a Dragon, Drakes and Gods."

""HAH?!"

"I shall take my leave, if you wish to not be endangered you will let me go."

"Ah! Efah!"

Koneko didn't want him to leave, she felt safe near him after all.

He bowed to them, and left, running.

We find our favorite undead near a park.

'What a peaceful place, Humans thrive in this city, and my instincts do not warn me of any danger.'

He heard a thump next to him as well as a "Uuuu"

"Are you alright?"

Efah had decided, if this palce was peaceful, he would make sure it stayed that way. Wasn't his goal to bring salvation to undeads? He now had to make sure those that follow never suffer the same fate.

He observed the young blonde on the floor. She was wearing a strange attire, but who was he to judge, the last time he remembered everyone lived in their armors.

He pulled her up.

"Ah... Thank you!"

The girl bowed.

"It is no problem."

Efah started to leave when his sleeve was pulled.

"Umm... Do you know where the church is?"

Efah was puzzled , he did not see any church, or did the word change of signification after many years?

"What is a church?"

"Eh?! You don't know what a church is? It's those building in the form of a cross."

"Ah, yes I do know of it's location, but it seemed abandoned."

Efah had scouted the city, attracting a lot of attention wherever he went because of his purple hair.

"Yes! That's it! May the Lord bless you."

'The lord? Not Lords?'

"Shall I guide you there?"

"Yes, please!"

The girl was smiling, and Efah felt happy, a foreign emotion for him, he never felt happiness.

He felt relief when he defeated gwyn and kindled the First Flame, but he never really was happy.

'I think I will appreciate this new age.'

**Chosen Undead**

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	5. To care and protect

**The Immortal**

'How did this happen?'

Efah, clad in his armour, the Abyss Great-Sword in his right hand and his pyromancy flame in his left, was surrounded by those harpies as he called it, behind him was Asia, in a near death state... Bodies littered the floor, if he had the time to notice the number of dead people he would notice it exceeded 30, one being a harpy the sole male one he encountered, he would of also noticed the bodies were fading. Entering a battle ready posture, Efah roared, just like the owner of his armour, it felt inhuman...

"**BURN IN MY FLAMES!"**

Our favourite undead was puzzled, having reached the church the young girl named Asia offered him to enter and drink some tea. Seeing no reason to refuse, he stepped towards the door, only for it to open. Unfortunately Asia, who went out of her way to open the door for Efah, bumped her head and fell towards our seemingly unaware undead.

"Hya!"

Feeling evil intent, he used the special spell he had found out was inserted in his mind, to change in his armour and store the clothes he was offered before quickly catching the nun.

_**SWOOSH!**_

"Awawawa!"

Asia, surprised, did not seem to notice she was caught.

"Are you alright?"

Raynare, hearing Asia talking to a stranger outside, went to scold her for bringing a human here.

'What is this girl thinking!?'

Opening the door, she heard a thump.

"Ah..."

Guessing the door struck Asia, she watched her fall, not even attempting to catch her.

_**SWOOSH!**_

Only for a burst of silver and azure to catch her faster then she could even identify what caught Asia.

A young man was holding Asia, yet he was not wearing anything silver, nor azure. He was in plain clothes. Yet she was certain he was the blur. To verify this, she tried to read his aura, and yet...

"Are you alright?"

'Impossible! How can't I feel any aura from a person able to go at such a speed? Does he have a sacred gear?! No, even a person with a sacred gear would emit an aura, what is he?!'

Deeming it worth of her interest she decided to study the young man, and eliminate him if he was dangerous.

Being held in Efah's arms, Asia blushed, she was not used to this much contact, even more so with the opposite sex.

"Uuuuh..."

"Is something wrong?"

A woman interrupted this heart warming scene.

_**Slap!**_

"Why are you so late Asia?! You know you're the key to our plan!"

"Why did you try to hit her?"

Raynare's hand was caught by Efah, crushing her wrist.

"Release me!"

"Explain first..."

Asia was flustered, Efah stopped Raynare from hitting her, but he didn't know she was a superior being.

'I have to protect him from her!'

She prepared herself to get punished for this, as well as losing a potential friend.

"Please stop! I don't mind it! Efah, could you please leave?"

Frowning, Efah once more stood tall and started leaving, but not before saying.

"Asia, please call for me if you are in any of help, I am known for always helping friends."

Asia was heartbroken. She knew if she kept contact with him Raynare would either eliminate him, or remove his memories of her.

"... Of course!"

Yet she faked a smile.

Having no need for sustenance, Efah roamed the city to protect this peaceful world. At first he was arrested a few times for trespassing and suspicious behaviour. Yet one day, while he was being arrested by the police, he noticed a child advancing on the road, and what the humans call a car, rapidly approaching the unaware child.

A scream calling for the child to stop was heard, every nearby citizen turned toward the child and expected the worst.

A blur appeared, and soon disappeared the child with it.

Many were confused, when a woman noticed her child in the hands of a stranger.

Pedestrians were stunned, policemen were shocked, a man saved the child crossing the distance of 20 meters in a flash, caught the child and crossed the road in a mere two seconds.

"Mommy! I got my ball back!"

The child jumped towards his mother, seemingly unaware of what happened.

"Oh! Thank you God! Thank you!"

Suddenly a voice spoke, in a loud and clear manner, that even the people far away could hear it distinctly.

"You should pay more attention, I shall not always be able to arrive in time."

A young man, the one interpelled by the police, the one holding the child after the car sped away, was standing there once more crossing a long distance in a split second.

" Who are you? Please tell me your name!"

"Efah... I live in the streets and make my purpose to protect humans."

No one seemed to notice the way he spoke of humans like he wasn't one.

A shadow could be seen leaving the scene, a black feather was found at that spot, and a child picked it up, using it to decorate his room.

'He is not a normal human, he doesn't consider himself one at least, the question is, what is he?'

Raynare was flying back to the church, reflecting on the young man, Efah.

'Asia seems to hold him dear. Should I kill him and show his head to her? It would make a great scene!'

A wicked smile was all that could be seen.

Days passed, Efah had obtained a new title in town, The Town's Saviour. Rias' Peerage noticed this and deemed he may not have any evil intent, but he could not be left alone. Rias asked Koneko, the only one who could track the absence of Life Force he caused in his surroundings. But that shall concern our undead at a later point. The problem caused by his popularity was the desire of his death by the fallen angels.

Efah was once more in the park where he had met Asia, he hadn't met her since the time she asked him to leave, he hoped she would call fro his help, but it seems her captors, mostly that woman, she seems to have ingrained Asia with fear. He judged it was time he took action. She needed help, he knew it, and even if she didn't want his help, he shall impose himself.

Standing Resolute he started facing the direction of the church, only to see a familiar head.

"Asia."

"Eh?! Ah! Efah!"

Having noticed his presence she seemed to start hesitating, but Efah left her no time to think as he approached her.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?"

"Awawawa! N-n-n-no, nothing!"

She seemed intent on not involving him in her troubles, but he had decided for her that she needed it.

"If you do not tell me about it, I shall just visit the church once more."

"No! You can't! She'll kill you!"

"So you wish for my safety at the cost of yours, is that it? Then you have no need to worry, I have Assured the safety of this town."

Efah seemed to smile at his announcement. He worked day and night to make this city as safe as possible, not that he needed sleep. The police and the citizen all recognized him as a good person, and always ask him if he wouldn't mind eating with them. Each and every time he refused, he had no need for food.

"It's not the city that's to fear... Raynare, she wants to kill you... You have to run away!"

"You have no need to worry..."

Asia was shaking, most people would think she was either frustrated or angry at Efah for not listening to her but no, she was afraid, afraid of losing her first friend, even if she barely knew him, he announced they were friends.

"Do you wish to walk with me? It will take your mind off those matters."

She couldn't refuse, he was to stubborn to leave the town, and she wanted to make memories with him, she couldn't help it, he was her first friend.

"Okay..."

And so, they strolled through the city, a lot of people went to greet Efah, every child wanted him to carry them on his shoulders, every parent would thank him for making the city a safer place, and some asked embarrassing questions like...

"Is this your girlfriend, Efah?"

Like this... And Asia would always react the same way.

"Awawawawa!"

While blushing madly.

Each and every time this occurred, Efah would release a small laugh. A rare occurrence, even for the citizen that tried to entertain him.

Yet after a while walking with no direction in mind he heard an even funnier sound, the sound of Asia's stomach grumbling.

"Uuuuuh..."

"Do you wish to eat with me?"

"Ah! Yes, please!"

She accepted hastely, to diverge Efah's attention to the noise she made.

A few minutes later we could see both Efah and Asia at a Tablen in a well known fast food chain.

The most noticeable detail at this table was Asia and her lack of common sense, fro example, she did not know how to eat a hamburger, not that Efah knew any better since he never ate but from what he observed at his regular visit to the friendly policeman who seemed to eat every day at this place...

"You have to take off the wrapper, and bite into it."

"AH! Really? What an interesting way to eat food!"

She smiled innocently at Efah.

'This is what makes protecting this town worth it, the smiles of the people, the happiness I feel every time I see one smile. It makes me wonder why I never felt this joy in Lordran...'

It was soon to be night, the sun was disappearing behind the rows of houses, Efah and Asia were once more at the park. Having passed an afternon of playing, Asia was tired and Efah, being an undead felt no tiredness.

"Did you have fun Asia?"

"Yes!"

She smiled happily. It seems any trace of distress from this afternoon were gone.

"Efah... We are friends right?"

"Of course, I said it didn't I? At the church."

She started sobbing, she seemed to be hesitating over something.

Finally, looking resolute, she told the undead a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". It seemed details were left out, no supernatural details were told, but Efah felt it, she held a power that was coveted, and considered unique to the faithful, yet when she used it on another, one who did not belong to the church, and she was deemed a heretic.

"Asia, hold no doubt. I am your friend, whatever error you committed or will commit, I will always be your friend."

She nods her head and smiles.

"It's impossible."

A voice rejects all of his thoughts.

When they looked towards the direction of where the voice came from, Efah saw the slender girl with silky black hair who oppressed his friend, Asia saw...

"Raynare."

A detail was amiss, she had wings behind her back, she no longer hid her identity.

"I see so this harpy is the reason you wish for me to flee Asia. Do not worry I shall rid the world of her."

"Confident are we? It does not matter, Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

'What happened? What happened inside that Church?'

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches them. Asia hides behind Efah. Her body is shaking with fear.

And so the undead take a step forward to protect her.

**Chosen Undead**

**Hey Guys! Long time (not really if you count the announcement) It took awhile for my next real chapter to come, but I managed to do it in one day (I didn't sleep QQ) and so I am freaking tired! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**P.S.: I used lines from the L.N. Because I needed to stay slightly in cannon and I wanted ti publish this chapter as fast as I can ^^**


	6. Rage of an Undead

**HELLO WORLD! Guys, I am extremely sorry about this long period of absence, had exams, broke pretty much all the bones in my hand (closing a truck's door on your hand is not recommended), recovered had to study to keep up with class, and now I have free time! No I don't, I just have to write at night now. Thank you the reviews , I shall listen to all your advice, getting a beta, well... if you can find someone for me it would be nice (no free time), and all those structural errors are, well embarrassing really but yeah... living in a non English speaking country does that to you. But fear not I will work hard! (Plenty of enthusiasm) And Issei is in the story but I have something planned for him later.**

**The Immortal**

"Did you believe you could take her undisturbed?" Efah exclaimed, expression blank. "Asia is not yours to begin with."

"Hah! You think you could stop me? Me, a fallen angel? I am superior to you!"Raynare lowered herself to the ground and walked forward.

"Of course, everyone is superior to me, my fate has already been decided, there is no other path for me to take, but I will not accept the fact that "Superior beings" can choose the fate of Humanity!" Efah shifted his stance, sword-hand in front of him.

"Don't Efah! Please don't do this... I don"t want to lose my only friend..." Asia turned towards Raynare and bowed her head, "I will come back, so please don't hurt him!"

"Good! Now let's go! The ritual will start at midnight!" She then addressed Efah, "Consider yourself lucky I didn't end your life here and now!"

Efah ignored her and looked straight at Asia, "Is this the fate you chose, or the fate that was imposed upon you?"

Asia never answered, she just kept going towards Raynare. Yet for Efah the answer was clear. Tears.

'Unacceptable...' He prepared the only spell he started with, "Asia, I saw your answer, and I will change your fate," He gazed at her, then a visor impeded his view,

"**I am a husk, Fate chose me to be it's toy, such a thing is unacceptable. Fate can not be defied, but I am sure a harpy can not stop me. Prepare to Die! Raynare!"**

"Hah! You a mere human? You won't even feel your death coming!" And so a battle started...

'Slash twice, jump, add spin, crush.' Efah was prepared, the corrupted weapon in his right hand allowed him to use some of the more "inhuman" moves of Artorias, The Abyss-Walker.

Two slashed came at a speed defying physics, a thin body like Efah's was not meant for carrying such weapons. This would be true if his body had not died long ago.

"Kyah!" And thus blood flew in the sky." How dare yo-..."

A jump, a front flip to be exact, and then a sword came crushing down, the sound of blood was missing this time.

'I forgot she was a harpy, of course she can fly.' Efah was annoyed, he had no range weapon except his Pyromancy, and even then Pyromancy had almost no range at all.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU!?" She raised her hand and a spear of light formed itself, "DIE DIE DIE!" She threw it, formed a new one , and repeated the process again and again, skewering Efah, breaking his body.

"Hahaha!" She laughed, glee on her face, "Look Asia! Your precious friend died! Hahahaha!"

"Nooo!"The shock, being too much for Asia, caused her to fall unconscious.

"Now then time to bring her back." Picking Asia up, Raynare made her way towards the church.

"Did you think it was over? I will come back... It is my Curse, as well as my Fate... The Darksign brands the Undead..."

Hours passed, and night was upon Japan, Efah rose once more, looked around him, then stared at the bonfire in front of him. " Never thought it would be here..." He rose from behind the altar, checked for any foes, then sat down once more, "I should use the souls I have left to reinforce my body as well as repair my equipment..."

The process was instantaneous, his strength returned to a decent level, His muscles became less stiff permitting him the use of more difficult moves, his flesh knit itself together to be tougher stronger and more durable, his mind became clearer, his "Faith" came back to him enabling the full use of the corrupted blade. He chose to remember spells, all of them were Pyromancy he was missing his catalysts and talismans for now, some people said he didn't remember them but attributed them to "attunement slots", he never understood the term.

The equipment regained it's shine, cracks disappeared and parts went missing came back.

Efah felt close to his original strength*, not that much closer but still...

He rose once more and this time, decided to make sure he was "attended to", for this a Fire Orb should do the trick.

"BOOM!"

'Okay, maybe that excessive, but I didn't know human constructions were so fragile...' Efah would of sweat dropped if he could.

The altar blew up as well as a nearby pillar, making a part of the roof to cave in.

"What happened here?! Is it the shitty devi-" A head flew..."-ls?Huh?Ah.."

"Well then... " Efah knelt down and started looking through the dead man's gear," A gun! I was looking for one! Good, Good... What else..." He searched more thoroughly, going as far as taking off the man's clothes." Theses clothes could be good for going outside, the girl-demon told me armour wasn't wearable outside...Seems there is nothing else except this hilt? Bah, I don't have time for this! I need to go save Asia!" He rushed towards the Altar, went down the stairs, making a lot of noise in the process, Having finally reached the bottom...

"Bang!" 'A gun shot!' Efah rolled forward, prepared a Chaos Fire Whip, and prepared himself to dodge once more.

"How?! You're supposed to be dead! I broke your body apart!" A feminine voice howled.

Raynare stood near a cross glaring daggers at Efah. " It doesn't matter the ritual is finished anyway, you'll get to see Asia die, Aren't you happy?" She laughed.

Suddenly, Asia's body started to glow "…Aaah, iyaaa!" Asia screams. She looks deathly pale.

"Asia!" Efah tried to reach her, but the priests surround him, all armed and ready.

"**I see. So to pass I just have to kill you all?"** Efah stated, no emotion present in his eyes.

A aura of corruption seemed to take form, what seemed at first to be killing intent was soon identified as "hunger".

'Death, Souls, Humanity... Take it all... Just slaughter them all...'

"Iyaaaaaa…" At the same time, a large light came out of Asia's body.

Raynare took it and stared at it, "This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugged on to the light.

Then the bright light enveloped the ritual room.

When the light stopped, a Fallen Angel stood emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" The Fallen Angel laughed.

Efah didn't even seem to care for a second about her and just carved a path full of limbs and blood towards Asia.

Swords of light connected with the sword of the Abyss, light stood no chance at all...

Asia, attached to the cross, looked lifeless. Efah untied the ropes on her hands and legs, and held her in his arms. "…E-Efah…"

"Asia, I came change your fate." He instantly replied, his mind seemed focused.

"…Yes." Her voice was very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

"It's futile."

Raynare smirked as if rejecting the very idea of Asia living.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"I see... Give it back..." Efah growled

She laughed "There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence." She stared at him, " Still the fact you are still alive is a mystery, maybe I could bring back to the Gregory so we could study how you did it? Maybe you have a unique Sacred Gear!"

Efah made Asia lie upon the ground, "Asia, give me a moment, I need some time to change your fate."

Asia made a small smile at his words.

She then takes my hand. He couldn't feel any strength or warmth from her hand."…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia was smiling even though she is in pain."…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

'I know it. I already know it. This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it...'

"Of course." He said slowly, friendship was hard in Lordran, everyone could stab you the next day, "Do not worry I will take care of you."

"...You worry about someone like me... Thank you..." She uttered her last words.

"Oh! How sad really! Trash just died!"

Silence filled the room.

"**Power Within."**

"Hmm? What's that?" Raynare looked confused at the sudden statement." Are you trying to resist? It's impressive you managed to kill Dohnaseek, but he was the weakest of us all you know? The others are outside blocking your escape."

"**Resist? Why? It is futile, you do not even match my current power..."** Efah uttered, **"I have decided your fate, BURN IN FLAMES!"**

Efah moved with all the speed he could muster, and unleashed a Chaos Firestorm away from Asia.

Pillars of flame rose from the ground burning all living beings within a perimeter around Efah, all the injured died of horrible burns, while Raynare backed off.

"What was that?!" 'I didn't even feel an ounce of magic in that! I need to get a height advantage!' Raynare prepared a spear of light and fled up the stairs.

"**Why even try to dodge? You can not escape me..." **He looked towards the stairs, then towards Asia. He approached her slowly and knelt down.

"**I shall defy Fate once more"**

He prepared a large quantity of Souls and Humanity.

"**Gods, I fell. Power, I was granted."**

The art of Life Drain can be used in two ways,**

"**Corrupted, I was."**

To steal Humanity and souls from humans,

"**Redemption, I reached."**

He poured all the accumulated Souls and Humanity into Asia's body.

Or to grant Life. Only those who reached redemption can master such a use of Life Drain.

Asia was breathing, albeit slowly, but she was alive.

"**Avenge, I will."**

Efah carried Asia outside, unimpeded by the dead.

"How?"

Three harpies flew in the sky.

"Miltet, Kalawarner be cautious... He just resurrected the dead." Raynare warned the other two.

""What?! That's impossible, only God can do that!""

"Then explain how he came back to life, and how he resurrected Asia as well!"

Efah put Asia's back on a tree, and turned towards them.

"**Die..." **The Abyss's aura, struck true and wounded mortally all three of the harpies.

"Ah?" Miltet intoned before being devoured by the Abyss.

"Kuh!" Kalawarner did not get the chance to feed the Abyss, and was instead shredded into pieces.

"Hahaha, you can't kill me! With this Sacred Gear I am invincible!" Raynare stood up, the hole in her stomach caused by a tendril of corruption was knitting itself back.

"**Then I will give you the honor of dying by my hands."**

And so a battle between a fallen light and an abyss of corruption started.

**GUYS! I listened and did no A/N in the story! I am proud of myself (it was very tempting to. put one!) Anyway See you next time!**

***C.U. was level 200+ when he kindled the flame(my stats and yes I farmed a lot on pvp wich is why I was 200+) , btw his stats in this story! **

**Soul Level: 64 Vit:10 Att: 19 End: 10 Str:24 Dex:18 Res:12 Intel: 18 Faith:18 HP:793 Sta:106**

**Weight: 25% when clothed, 50% when armored ( he has ring of Favor and Protection as well as Havel's ring forgot to mention will edit chapter later)**

** **That is pure theory on my part viewing mechanics of the game, you know Kirk? Awesome dude that invades you to save spider lady (forgot name) well he gives her Humanity right? But when you Life Drain people you get it in your counter (already consumed the sprite) so he had to give it to her by transfer, not just a sprite, yes you have to give it to her already consumed I know, but she was a fire keeper they absorb humanity, Asia doesn't, so this is why I did this. (messy I know)**


	7. Origins

**The Immortal**

It was madness, the church had become ruins, nothing was left standing, the land had lost it's vigour, colours became dull and even with the presence of light, the church seemed consumed by an abyss.

"**Can you recognize the origins of the world?" **A voice could be heard, echoing, it's tone seemed for a lack of better words, nostalgic.

"**Do you know where humans come from? **You don't do you? How lucky you are...** Should I explain it to you? Why humans always end up ruling the world? How cycles start and end with humans?"**

"Why should I care?! Just die already!" A woman's voice cried out. Clearly struggling to fight off the corruption.

"A man once told me:"In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient Lords, when thou ringeth the bell of awakening the fate of the Undead, thou shalt know" **This was the prophecy of a cursed time, **it was my prophecy... On my journeys, I once fell into the Abyss, and learned the fate of the Undead, the truth of our time. **Humans are born from the Dark... and if the realm of the Gods are the light, then inevitably, the flames will fade, and only Dark shall remain. Such is the curse of the world."**

"What does it have to do with this?! So what if humans are born from the dark as you say?! I am a superior being, why should I even care?!" Using her power over light, she broke free of the corruption surrounding her. Efah moved towards her, slowly, taking his time.

"**I am a being that should not exist in this time, where the curse has finally left the humans, my vessel and I became one to usher this new Age, my vessel being the Dark, and I being the Light" **He stopped in front of her, readying his corrupted blade. Raynare readying her spears of light.

"**I am the First Flame, and he is the last Lord, by our sacrifice, a Time where only Light and Dark existed ended, and we ushered this Age of colours. This world became as is because WE desired it! And you think a MERE being like you can stop US from avenging Asia?!"**

He rushed at her, his body finally revealing his true origins, a man and a flame, Light and it's vessel. The corruption became hot, unstable, primal... Flames of Dark surrounded the Primordial Being.

"What kind of monstrosity are you?! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Raynare franticly started pelting Efah of spears of Light. All of them faded in front of it's self.

" **We are Light an**d Dark in one body! Yet we did not result in Gray! WE will never forget our origins! Now, Pay for what you have done!"

A scream was heard, a hand devoured , and his power grew in a new form.

Rias and her peerage arrived at the church, after Koneko warned everybody that Efah, the "Undead" went there and then convinced them to go save him from fallen angels she had felt inside said chruch. Yet when they attained the church, they were shocked. The world seemed to have died all around the church, only one living being was felt in the entire area, only one aura was present, incandescent yet Dark, Corrupted yet pure. Efah stood in front of the ruined church, a girl in his arms, softly breathing, sleeping.

"He's a fallen angel?!" the whole group was shocked, after all last week they did not feel any Holy aura around him.

'Is he so powerful he can completely hide his aura?' Rias was cautious, she and her peerage were probably in danger.

"A fallen angel? Is that what you assume I am? No, I assure you i'm not, I just consumed the harpies powers and caused the First Flame's power to come out." Wings had sprouted from Efah's back, wings of pure Dark, yet if they had only looked closer, they could of seen it, the orbs of light that flowed in the feathers, Dark and Light, yet not Gray.

"If you would excuse me, I have to take care of Asia now. She had a rough day, and I want her to wake up to a pleasant scenery, not a landscape corrupted by us." Efah made his way back inside the ruins. The devils followed him till the entrance, where they kept following him, only with their eyes. He sat near a bonfire , which, at first confused them, then they overheard him.

"**Our time has come to an end, bonfires are no longer necessary." **the bonfire faded away, as well as Efah.

"Everyone, we must avoid this man at all costs,"Rias adressed her peerage "At least until Nii-Sama is aware of this situation, alright? I'm talking to you Koneko."

"Yes Buchou" Everyone answered, Koneko reluctantly.

"Come on, let's all go back." Rias beckoned everyone.

"Asia... Asia..." Efah was delicately shaking the nun, trying to wake her.

"Munyah~..." Asia replied, well if you can call that a reply.

"Asia, Efah is dead." He deadpanned. Hoping a dramatic information would shock her and cause her to wake up.

"Nooo! Eh? Efah?" He nodded in reply, and then said "Welcome back Asia."

**A/N: Yeah, I have no faith in this suddenly. Not satisfied with this chapter. Tell me, should I rewrite it? PM or review just tell me. Oh, and sorry ofr a late release, as I said I'm occupied.**

**LATER!**


End file.
